Academy of Heroes
by Perseus Rose
Summary: Being Sent 3 Years into a future of quirked humans you caused can be humbling. Follow Percy On His Way to The Top of the Hero Academia. What happens when he meets bakugo. Full Story Being Created for the OneShot I Made Bakugo Vs Percy. (rewriting)
1. Meeting Time

My Hero Academia - The Beginning

AN: I Understand that I do not get many reviews so one was enough for me to do this.

* * *

Percy's Pov

Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap! Was all Percy could think while he was shooting through the darkness. Am I dead? not yet but I am getting very close. If only I could strategize like Annabeth though you should probably know how I ended up like this...

Flash-Back

 _I was speaking to Luke he was saying "Percy give me the dagger" and I did when he valiantly stabbed himself in the armpit a huge blast of golden light was sent outward. Being closest a magic circle appeared on my chest and I had to portal appeared behind me and was dragging me in I had to run to keep at the edge of its pull. I noticed Hestia at a loss at what to do I yelled "Tell Annabeth I'm sorry!" and stopped running._

Flash-Back End

I saw a light and aimed my fall towards it and that Is when I appeared at the entrance to some prestigious Academy.

It said UA on the front of it making me wonder what that meant. I noticed the Fates weaving a bright green web in front of me.

"Why hello oh three who hate me so much."

"Hello, We Don't hate you it is just fun watching you have the worst possible luck". Replied all three of the creepy old ladies.

"Where am I."

"UA The ultimate hero academy. We are currently 3 years into the future"

"What! Why am I here!?" I almost screamed drawing some students attention

"The blast that Kronos released when he died was a collection of the powers of demigods he killed. The knockback was so bad you were literally hit into the future. To others the powers infected them developing what the people now call quirks. This academy trains people to use them. You have a year here before you are sent back.

"Wait so Kronos is a particle accelerator?" I Said Thinking Of The Flash Imagining Kronos in a wheelchair Wisely they ignored it and continued"

If anyone asks you are a recommendation student who will be in class 1-A you will be living with the student 'Izuku Midorya' Disciple of All Might"

"Who is All Might?"

"The Worlds Symbol of peace who's powers were a mistake we cannot reverse."

"Is that all I need to Know?"

"One More thing actually."

"What?" I asked scared.

"Do not use the full force of your power unless absolutely necessary. To get buy we will grant you gifts. The Gift Of Mist, Pulling water out the air, and Blood the power to control people."

And with that, they disappeared.

This is a going to be an interesting year.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

Fave,Review,Follow


	2. Training Time!

My Hero Academia - The Beginning

AN: I seriously need a name for the story or I am sticking with academy of heroes Review what you think after the chapter

* * *

Percy's Pov

I entered the class and saw a kid with a plain looking face and green hair talking with a girl and a tall boy who seems like a class president. I began to introduce myself to them when a sleeping bag with a face appeared behind me.

"If you are here to make friends than you can leave now. This school is serious so if you're just going to chat you need to leave immediately".

We all stared blankly at him until we hurried to our seats and sat down.

"We will be doing a quirk assessment test to find out the capability of your quirks."

Line Break 

"You Perseus, how far can you throw a tennis ball?"

"100 meters without my quirk" I stated thinking about how this man scared the heck out of me.

"use your quirk to launch it now."

"Yessir"! I'll make a catapult out of the water to really woo them.

I began pulling water out of the air and forming it in my mind as a perfect catapult when I was done I had a masterpiece made of water and people looking at me in awe. I jumped to the top and placed the ball in the little hoop, and launched it until it became a little twinkle in the sky. When it hit the ground it said 11,000 meters. Everyone yelled a collective "What!" at the same time like tey expected something a lot less.

Aizawa held up the scores he said: "You need to learn the full capability of your power or you will never become a real hero". You will be going through a series of tests to find that power limit. And just so you know whoever scores lowest will be immediately expelled.

* * *

3rd Person Pov

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone.

Uraraka exclaimed "Sir, We just got here you can't expel us. And even if we didn't it isn't fair."

"Do you think natural disasters are fair, Or supervillains taking countless lives fair. No, it isn't it is our job as heroes to combat that unfairness with our own righteous Judgment."

Now do your best.

* * *

2 Hours Later... Midoriya's Pov

As I looked through the scores 3 names stood out to me. Perseus got 1st, Bakugou got second and I got last!

Aizawa said "By the way, I was lying when I said that you would be expelled, it was a test.

A collective sigh went through the field.

 _Percy seemed to appear out of thin air_ I definitely _need to do some Investigating_

* * *

 _Next Time Percy Goes To Midoriya's!_

 _Review Follow Fave_


	3. Secret Time

Academy of heroes - The Beginning

AN: If you have ever seen Mob Psycho 100 Then you know how at certain points it shows his percentage to an explosion. Seeing as I am going to try to incorporate a small part of a lot of different shows (Mainly My Hero Academia) I Want To Try It I Will Incorporate it into this chapter and if you like it I will keep it, If not I will remove the chapter and completely overhaul what I am doing.

* * *

 _~Dream Sequence Flashback to the titans curse~_

Percy's Pov...

 _We were fighting the manticore when the hunters of Artemis showed up. Knocking Annabeth off the cliff with him._

 _100%_

 _Rage_

 _Grover looked me in the eyes and immediately yelled 'Run'. Water was flying everywhere solidifying into ice shards mid-air and flying at my friends. Grover played tune making a dome of tree's around him and the others. It wasn't Enough. Artemis saw me as a monster that needed to be removed so she shot me. I barely felt it but the recoil pushed me off the cliff, I fell into the river knocking me to my senses with the clarity that comes from my connection to the water. I pull myself out and look at my reflection in the water, What I see shocks me to my core._

 _I see the gold color leaving my eyes._

 _~Sequence End~_

*Gasp* "Where Am I!" I shout, then I remember the situation I am in a guest room at Izuku's House.

Izuku Burst's In "Perseus is something happening?!"

"For the last time, I told you to call me Percy."

"Sorry!"

Sigh, I stood up and looked around the room it was mostly empty.

"Midoriya, would you like to go to the beach before we start school"

"Um... Sure but only since it is close to the school."

Line Break 

Midoriya's Pov

I stood on the beach watching Percy work with the water. It was graceful like watching am ice skater skate.

I noticed something and shouted, "Percy do you have sand in your eyes?"

"No! Why?!"

"There is a speck of gold is in your eye"

He paled considerably. Making me think it has a lot more to do with Percy than I finally voice my concerns.

"Percy what are you, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE" 

0%

45%

* * *

Tell Me What you think should I continue or erase this and start over

Mind the grammar this is a demo version of the chapter when I get reviews on it I will completely change it based on what was said.


	4. Combat Time! 1st Period

Academy of heroes - The Beginning

AN: If you have ever seen Mob Psycho 100 Then you know how at certain points it shows his percentage to an explosion. Seeing as I am going to try to incorporate a small part of a lot of different shows (Mainly My Hero Academia) I Want To Try It I Will Incorporate it into this chapter and if you like it I will keep it, If not I will remove the chapter and completely overhaul what I am doing.

Update: I am starting a poll on my profile as to whether or not I continue like this I will follow the story until the poll has 20 votes

Responses:

Sal: Annabeth did fall over the cliff in the titan's curse and seeing this is a FANfiction I had to change the story a little bit to suit my needs.

Sal X2: Percy will return to the main timeline at the end of the year (Which will be after my hero academia's sports festival in the manga) So please do more _Constructive_ Criticism instead of saying I suck and stuff like that I would rather you tell me where I went wrong so I can better myself in the future

* * *

45%

Percy's Pov...

 _He's onto me, wait this is just speculation he doesn't have any facts to hold against me_.

"Your powers are too precise to just be a quirk so let me ask you again, WHAT ARE YOU."

Crap, If only I could use the mist... Wait, mist or fog is a type of water so maybe if I think of it like so I can loosely control it.

I am running out of time I have to do this. I spread out my arms and focused the mist on Midoriya's eyes. Whoever said "Eyes are the window to the soul could not be more correct. A misty expression spread on his face.

I started Shooting out crap, "What's wrong Midoriya? Did I do something wrong"

"Not at all Percy I think I would rather go to class now"

 _Perfect_

"Ok then, let's go"

* * *

Later in class 1-A,

We sat at our desks when suddenly- "ENTERING THE ROOM LIKE A HERO!"

 _That must be all might... What a weirdo_

"Today is Combat Training, But first to fight good you have to look good so here are your hero costumes as you requested them. Meet at the Exam city in 5."

Line Break 

5 minutes later...

Ok not to brag but I looked the best, My costume, as I requested, was lightweight armor with a blue Trident in the middle the prongs pointing to my shoulders and the middle one going up to my neck.

Midoriya looked like a green rabbit.

Bakugou looked like he was high when he designed his.

Now for the teams, they will be chosen by Slot Drawing! We drew slots and all got teams he explained the rules to us, (An: episode 5 of my hero academia for those who don't know) and prepared for battle.

"The first fight is Team A: Midoriya and Perseus, Against Team B: Todoroki and Bakugou"

I paled instantly _I have to fight ice guy! I am at a disadvantage._ He was someone to look out for but I was really focused on Bakugou.

 _Your On Kaachan..._

* * *

Next Time!

Percy Vs Bakugou!

Fave, Follow, And Review!


	5. Combat Time! 2nd Period

Academy of heroes - The Beginning

AN: I do not own PJO or MHA

Update: I am starting a poll on my profile as to whether or not I continue like this I will follow the story until the poll has 20 votes

Responses:

Azul: I see your point I will start diving into characters at one point in the series I haven't done it up until now because almost everything has been explained in the anime/manga up until this point.

Brade1991: The Mob Psycho Count is something like this, after the events in The Titans Curse, Percy began to fear the full extent of his powers and started suppressing them subconsciously, it developed into a complex where he is always monitoring what he is feeling and what could happen if he loses control, when a person can't act freely with their emotions for too long there is only a matter of time before the limit reaches 100% and everything is released in an Explosion

* * *

45%

Midoriya's Pov...

We were walking through the training maze when all of a sudden bakugou used a sneak attack, I yelled "PERCY LOOK OUT!" but he was already in front of me.

"Hey, Deku! Use your quirk you damn nerd, don't think I need you to hold back!" said Bakugou

"Bakugou... I've always looked up to you, I never was able to surpass you, now I have the power to surpass you in my grasp. You may insult me but from now on Deku is the name of a HERO!"

 _FlashBack_

 _"Hey look at izuku's name, in kanji that is Deku, which probably means useless loser who amounts to nothing"_

 _"Why are you being so mean kachaan?" Midoriya said as a tear fell_

 _Flashback End_

Bakugou's Pov...

 _He's shaking in his boots he's so scared, yet he is still willing to fight me..._

 _That's Why I hate you DEKU!_

Percy's Pov

As much as I love watching this exchange we need to speed things up, I look up and notice ice creeping down, I don't give it a second thought but to stop it in its tracks, but as much as I know it bakugou needs my attention as soon as he threw an exploding punch at Izuku I stopped the sweat in his hand, not letting him use his powers.

"So you secrete a nitroglisteren - like sweat and super heat it to use your quirk, well you forgot one thing Sweat is salt water and salt water _is my specialty._ "

* * *

Next Time!

Find out if Percy can get midoriya to the top floor

Fave, Follow, And Review!

 **AN: Sorry for such a short chapter I haven't had much time to write with all the holidays but I Feel like you guys deserve something at the least**


	6. Mystery Time! A New Challenger?

Academy of heroes - The Beginning

AN: I do not own PJO or MHA

Update: I am starting a poll on my profile as to whether or not I continue like this I will follow the story until the poll has 20 votes

* * *

Percy's Pov...

"I have this fight in the bag sucker!"

And he started laughing, "You forgot one thing Water Boy! I also trained in martial arts!" Wait, _**What**_ **.** I only know _Basic_ Martial arts from camp the only other thing I know how to use is my sword which won't harm him because he is mortal (In the loosest sense of The word)

"Midoriya!"

"Oi"

"Follow the water Clone"

"What Water Clone!" a clone of Percy made out of water shimmers into existence and waves at him.

"That one, It is all up to you right now, You can solve your vendetta against him later. I feel the ice above us, Follow the clone he will lead you."

"Are you sure about this Perce?"

"Positive, Now Run, Deku."

Deku ran away leaving only the hyperactive bomber and me to duke it out in the battlefield.

"I won't let you get away Deku!" Exclaimed Bakugou as he leaped forward. I grabbed his fist and through him into the ground, I could have sworn I broke whatever muscle in his head Creates Pride.

I hear crashes above us, which means Deku has reached the target.

I speak into my Bluetooth communicator "Get Ready to run I am going all out"

The water in the air picks up around me swirling into a spiral of destruction, the wind picks up and the ground begins to shake.

"You are going to regret messing with Deku Bakugou" I hear Deku Prepare a maxed out punch, which would probably break his arm along with the nuclear bomb (Model) we had to retrieve. I released the spiral and it spans directly into bakugou the friction knocking him on his arse. I charged it for too long though and I could no longer control it. All-might was forcing into the building but it would already be too late for him to get to him.

But everything suddenly froze.

 _Hello, Perseus I have been waiting to meet the great hero of Olympus two times over_ (Two Times Over?) _Especially since we are so alike in almost everything including name,_ I hear in my mind. I look at the owner of the voice, I almost gasp in surprise, It was a clone of me Except with rose red hair. _We have much to speak about but I am Rose. Perseus Rose._

65%

* * *

Next Time!

Who is this Mystery Immortal? What are his plans, Find Out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z (Wait what am I writing again?)

Fave, Follow, And Review!

 **AN: Sorry for such a short chapter I haven't had much time to write with all the homework I have I've been trying to work on it to make it a little bit longer please don't flame me I am trying my best to get my quality up. Just so you know this is my second time trying to write detailed action books, I am not good at explaining the fight scene's so bear with my cringey style writing**


	7. Immortal Time! New Agendas

Academy of heroes - The Beginning

AN: I do not own PJO or MHA

Update: I am starting a poll on my profile as to whether or not I continue like this I will follow the story until the poll has 20 votes

* * *

Percy's Pov...

 _Relax... I come Bearing Gifts! I assume you know why you're here? "_ Because I was launched into time?" _Partially. You are here because I want to test the full extent of my powers. I recently Ascended to A guardian of a private universe_. _When I ascended I lost something important and I need it back. It's my Tablet, the thing that let me create this universe in the first place. I sent you here to test what I could do without it._

"Why does that include me?"

 _Because I need someone to retrieve it from a very bad Person and that requires training and new powers._

"Wait, what do you mean, what kind of _New Powers_ "

Rose just smirked at me and suddenly I was strapped down next to a busload of chemicals.

 _The Scientific Kind._ All of a sudden a lightning bolt was flying at my chest.

 _What I am about to give you is very special. It will only activate once you are finished here._

"What are you giving me."

 _If I told you it would ruin the Surprise! Remember you can always find comfort in the color red._ All of a sudden I am in excruciating pain, the chemicals around me are slowly floating into the air. Then all of them explode and I black out.

 **5 Hours Later...**

When I come to Midoriya and I are in the infirmary. "What Happened?" I Croaked Out

He looked over at Me, "No one is Sure, The Storm you whipped up Just kind of Vanished, You water clones evaporated and You passed out. We ended up Losing. You had a huge scorch mark on your chest, and since the cameras went out we assumed it was one of Bakugou's explosion, he's denying it up and down, so no one is really sure."

I mull over what just happened and the So-Called Gift he gave me. His last words confuse me more than anything else that happened. Then all of a sudden, I see a red-Haired mouse scurry past my bed. It stops next to me and I swear what happened next almost put everything together. It shimmers in mist and Winks at me. Then it looks at Midoriya in a way that is almost like a glare and disappears.

 **? Pov. Olympus**

A Figure sit's on the edge of Olympus watching earth, being annoyed was an understatement. What was a dead demi-god doing in Japan? He looks 3 years younger than when he died meaning this is the trip me seaweed brain referred to after the fight with Kronos. It's obvious that he was brought here to train for the fight by the fates. It's obvious it didn't work or he would still be here. I will save him or I am not the Minor Goddess of Determination, Annabeth Chase. With that, she flashed away using her domain to assure herself that she can save Percy from the fate that has been laid out for him by the universe.

 **A/N: Ment to end it here but I think you need a little more**

 **The Void Rose's pov**

Perseus Rose was absolutely _Livid,_ after finding out his tablet was taken and the fact that he would have to resort to writing on _Paper_ was the worst thing to happen since he was forced to erase the first universe he ever created. Especially since his plan to get it back was taking too long to develop (He means Percy if you don't know).

He was angry and needed a vent, He looked at the wall of his floating house straight at the poster for _Captain America: Civil War_ He had an idea. He could vent perfectly in an entertaining way for the audience. He took his Universal Pencil and Erased the Captain America's and Iron Man's Faces. Magically in their place appeared Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo's faces appeared Replacing the avengers with counselors at camp half-blood.

He took his Universal Pencil and erased the Captain America's and Iron Man's Faces. Magically in their place appeared Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo's faces appeared Replacing the avengers with counselors at camp half-blood. _This is going to be fun._ He looked straight at **You** and said, "I know you will agree in time ( _Insert Your-Name-Here_ )" _Time to take a gamble,_ He thought.

With that, he picked up his book and stuffed the pencil in his pocket, Flashed a smile at the otherworldly viewer, and vanished.

 **The New Universe**

Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blofis, two eccentric millionaires going on a trip, Car had just blown up, Paul was dead and Sally knew she was next. A dark haired Italian boy looking to be around the age of 15 walked up to the car his black sword glowing with power in the darkness, he looked Sally in the eyes with a glowing red glare, before stabbing her in the chest and shadow traveling away. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by a street camera a few feet away. After stabbing her the red glint in the boy's eyes disappeared just as he arrived in front of the in progress hades cabin, with no clue what he had just set in motion.

* * *

 **A/N did you enjoy that little sneak peak at the end, it was just to get the ball rolling for the next universe to be created.**

 **Longest chapter to date so I enjoyed it, The New Universe will not take place in this story this was only a glimpse of an alternate story so please go check it out once I post the new chapter.**

Fave, Follow, And Review!


	8. Revelation Time (sort of)

**Sorry this is not a chapter, it will be deleted when the chapter is uploaded but as I was righting my chapter while watching the new episode of the flash a VERY important piece of information was revealed that fucked up my entire story line. Now everyone up in Void Studios is running damage control trying to figure out how the fuck we can fix this without re booting the entire story. In the meantime have a nice short story that ties into my now majorly ruined plot (PR/N I mean seriously the moment Savitars Identity was revealed The metaphorical shit hit the fan)**

 _Omake_

 _Location: ???_

Never let it be said that Perseus Rose was an ignorant guy, after a huge reveal in an alternate universe, shattered his plans he promptly blew up his surroundings. Luckily he lives in the void so not much was damaged. Suddenly the door to his humble 1,000,000 floor mansion flew open and a girl that looked about 8 years old walked in. She had flowing white hair with black highlights and wore a dress so white it's almost blinding. The most prominent thing about her being her pure white eyes. This was all processed as the girl became a high speed organic torpedo and rammed into my chest squeezing me in a primordial sized bear hug. "Hi Yin", I squeak out. "I see you and yang are fused together right now". Suddenly The girl (Now subbed yin) started changing, Her hair grew shorter and turned black with white streaks, her features became more masculine and her pure white eyes turned into a pitch black. Her attire changed to pitch black clothes that looked like something out of assassins creed. The only thing remaining is their height which was still that of an 8 year olds. "Yo" said a male voice. "Hi yang, should I ask why you're fused with yin first? Or should I ask why your still hugging me?" I said barely holding back snickers. The boy (now dubbed yang) blushed and jumped back he gloomily replied "I wanted to sleep in but yin just burst in my room screaming 'The shit has officially hit the fan' and forced me to fuse with her since I didn't move." 

Expecting this I say "Why are you to in such a young form? You guys are older than me." I ask kind of confused. Yang sighs and says that yin was comfortable and to fuse their age forms had to be the same to work. "Anyways since your plan has backfired what now?" Yang says as he leans on the table... Right on top of my magic ink, that topples over right on top of the **Percy Jackson: Civil War** poster. "FUDGE!" I scream as the ink starts taking form, and A wall with a giant skinless head peeking over the top appears in the background with all of the characters looking over it. The title changes to **Percy Jackson: Wings of Freedom**

I stare at the poster for a good five minutes Yang taps me on the shoulder to get my attention. And I promptly lose my shit. "FU-"

 _Omake End_


	9. Goodbye for now

I'm gonna be honest with you. You need to leave.

"Uuuuuh. What."

You gotta go

"Why"

The author cut corners over looked details hung a gun on a wall and never used it etc.

"So what now"

I am going to erase your memories, and remove you from this world.

I will place you in a new world and this mistake will be forgotton.

"Will it still be here?"

Does it need to?

 **Review**


End file.
